


A Replacement

by paridae



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon, Spoilers, my headcanon how 9S got cruel oath basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 20:44:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11974662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paridae/pseuds/paridae
Summary: 9S receives a new weapon from 2B.





	A Replacement

**Author's Note:**

> The last time I wrote and published any kind of fanfiction was nearly 3 years ago. I don't think I'm much of a writer, but after playing NieR:Automata I've been really inspired to give it a try again. Anyways, apologies for the rust.

“Augh! It broke again!”

As she destroyed the last of the machines, 2B peered over her shoulder to see 9S scowling down at his weapon.

His sword, a standard YoRHa-issue blade, had been snapped in half during their skirmish.

9S put it away with a sigh. “That’s the second time this month, too. I wish Command wouldn’t make them so flimsy.”

“It does the job,” 2B replied, sheathing away her own sword. The standard sword wasn’t  _bad_ – it was higher quality than what was in circulation at the android Resistance– though 2B personally didn’t use hers. There were far better weapons out there, like the one she was using now, Virtuous Contract.

“I’ve heard R&D have been working on the Type-4O series for a while now,” 9S said, “It’d be nice if I could get my hands one of those, once they’re released.”

“That’s not likely when they’re meant for the front-line fighters. Besides,” 2B added, “A Scanner doesn’t require such advanced weaponry. Your model is more suited to staying on the sidelines and providing support.”

“Yeah, yeah. I know combat’s not my thing, but…” Whatever 9S wanted to say ends up trailing off. He stood there for a second, his mouth open as if about to say something, but he seemed to rethink doing so. He shrugged instead. “Well, I guess we should stop by the Resistance camp.”

The area they’ve been assigned to this time was located right at the Earth’s equator. Heat dispersion was less efficient here in the tropics, sometimes it left 2B feeling sluggish after a long battle (in 9S’s case, how much he wanted a cold bath). While plant life had reclaimed much of the planet since the humans have left, it was especially pronounced here. She and 9S were standing in what used to be a city, but calling it a jungle now would be far more appropriate.

The thick undergrowth made it difficult to move quickly, and more often than not it was necessary for 2B to cut her way through, 9S following her closely behind.

“The Resistance should be just up ahead,” 9S informed her. “I hope the weapons trader isn’t busy today.”

“9S,” 2B said abruptly.

“Yeah?”

“Before we decided to return to the Resistance, you wanted to say something. What is it?”

“Oh… that. I didn’t think you’d be interested in hearing it.”

“Communicating clearly with combat partners is vital to improving teamwork and battle efficiency. So yes, I do want to know.”

“It’s just…” 9S suddenly slowed to a stop. When 2B heard the sudden lack of footfall, she did too. “I know I’m not built for combat," he began to say. "It’s harder on my body to use a sword all the time, and it is easier for me to take machines out by hacking.

"But in all honesty? I _like_ fighting beside you. It’s different from hacking from a safe distance away and…” He toed at a leaf freshly fallen from the canopy. “I feel like, in a way, I get to understand you better."

2B simply stood there to look at him. Something in her chest felt a little tight.

Uncomfortable with her prolonged silence, 9S mumbled, "I guess that's kind of weird."

2B pulled out her sword’s dark-coloured twin, Cruel Oath, from her inventory. “You can have this,” she said, holding it out to 9S. “It’s an older sword, but it’s sturdy. You may find it more reliable than the standard-issue.”

9S was clearly in awe as he carefully took Cruel Oath from her with both hands. “Wow,” he whispered as he held it up, reflecting the bit of light peeking through the dense canopy. “Thank you so much, 2B! I’ll make sure to treasure it forever.”

“Why?” she asked. “It’s just a weapon.”

“Because you gave it to me,” 9S replied. He was beaming.

He swung his new sword experimentally at the plants in their way, cutting cleanly through all of them. “Come on,” he said. “Getting back now should be faster with the two of us.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

The next time they were working together was after 9S had been reset.

(Again.)

This time, the two of them were assigned to a mountainous region, high enough in altitude to have snow year-round. As part of Command’s goal to improve network communications around the globe, a YoRHa camp with Constructor-types at its core was set up here to build a tower.

There were no overgrown plants on the mountain, but trudging through the snow was also a hindrance in itself. 2B was secretly glad that the camp kept a fire burning, and she sat close to it with the other androids when she let herself rest.

9S was seated beside her, but he was facing away, occupied with exchanging intel with the other Scanner stationed at the camp, 13S. For the most part, 2B paid no attention to their conversation, instead focusing on letting the dry heat wash over her. Until…

“By the way,” she overheard 13S say to 9S, “That’s a nice sword you’ve got there. How did you get it?”

“Hmm,” 9S looked back to peer at Cruel Oath quizzically. “I haven’t thought about it much... I figured I’d use it since it’s been in my stash all along, you know?" He let out an embarrassed laugh. "But I actually don’t remember.”

2B kept her eyes fixed on the fire, and tried not to think about how much that hurt.


End file.
